


Plus Ca Change

by rain_sleet_snow



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The straight and narrow doesn't change George all that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus Ca Change

George doesn’t much care about the colours of his new fief, and in the end, he just suggests to the clerks trying to create a fresh coat of arms that they keep the old colours: brown and gold. George likes brown and gold, and he is unaffected by the rumours that Pirate’s Swoop is haunted by its last owner, the privateer Sir Ranulph who might object to George’s use of his colours - after all, George has been there, and the Sight showed him nothing but perfectly homely disrepair. If there was ever any ghost there, it is long gone.

George does choose the device: a key. Jon’s eyebrows shoot up when he sees the design, because there are so many implications you can draw from that: a key to a new life? A reference to the Rogue? A nod to George’s choice of the straight and narrow, preferring legitimate keys to a criminal’s lockpicks? George isn’t sure himself.

So George smiles enigmatically, lets Jon think what he will and devotes himself to reconstructing Pirate’s Swoop from the inside out, putting back together some of Sir Ranulph’s innovative hidey-holes and traps - and finding a safe place for his box of ears.


End file.
